


Rebellion Girlfriend

by FlorKites94



Series: Rebellion Kiss [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Bartender!Baze, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, First Meetings, Jyn in New York, Presenter!Chirrut, Singer!Jyn, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Erin y Holtzmman va a un bar y ahí conoce a un cantante famosa en un bar, ambas mujeres conoce el mundo secreto de Jyn.Update en el capítulo 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, aquí traigo mi primer crossover, es very rare y divertido a la vez, el fanfic ocurre en Nueva York, espero no causar problemas.
> 
> Enjoy. ~~~

 

En una noche de viernes, en las calles de Nueva York, Holtzmann y Erin va tomando de la mano, caminando hacia un bar, hace unos días, la rubia leyó el folleto en que inauguro un nuevo bar llamado Rebellion Nights, este nombre suena muy raro para la castaña pero va a conocer.

Cuando llegaron al bar, Erin está nerviosa cuando entra al bar porque sería un bar muy extraño, al entrar era un bar muy normal, una barra de bebidas, mesas y sillas, un escenario en toca los músicos y música de rock de los años ochenta y noventa, ella se sintió aliviada que no era un bar muy extraño, ambas se sentaron en la barra para beber, allí se encontró un hombre de apariencia de cuarenta, con barba afeitada, con pelo atado y con ropa de barman.

-Hola, chicas, bienvenido a Rebelion Nights, ¿En qué puedo servir?- pregunto el barman limpiando el vaso con el repasador.

-Buenas noches, señor, yo quiero una copa de vino blanco, por favor.- respondió Erin al mirar el catalogó de bebidas.

-Y yo quiero un shot de vodka, por favor.-

-Ok.-

El barman saco una botella de vino blanco, saco el corcho, sirvió en un vaso y lo entrego a Erin, después saco una botella de vodka, lo sirvió en un pequeño vaso y lo entrego a Holtzmann.

-Aquí tiene sus órdenes, disfruten.-

-Gracias.- contestaron ambas mujeres con las bebidas en sus manos.

Las dos mujeres bebiendo sus pedidos y charlaron con el barman.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la castaña al barman.

-Mi nombre es Baze, y trabajo como barman hace quince años.-

-Guau, eso es mucho, dime, ¿Vive solo o en pareja?-

-Vivo en pareja, con mi marido llamado Chirrut.- contesto Baze apuntado con el dedo a su marido. – Mi marido es el presentador, presenta a los músicos en el bar.-

-¿Cuantos músicos hay?- pregunto Holtz.

-Hay muchas, desde bandas hasta solistas, tengo una amiga que es la mejor cantante del bar, su nombre es Jyn, su voz es hermosa, el show a comenzar en unos minutos, así que tome su lugar para ver el espectáculo.-

Erin y Holtzmann se sentaron en la mesa cerca del escenario para ver el show, el presentador Churrut entro para presentar al músico.

-Damas y caballeros, vamos a presentar a una cantante, cuya voz es una belleza y su guitarra rockera, es un orgullo presentar a la bella y rebelde, Jyn Erso.-

Jyn entro al escenario, con el cabello recogido, con pantalones de jeans, remera negra con la frase Rebellion Queen y unas gafas del sol para completar el look rockero. Cuando comenzó la música, ella toco la guitarra y cantando la canción, la voz era hermosa cuando las mujeres escucharon la canción, cuando termino la música el público y las dos mujeres lo aplaudieron.

-Fuerte el aplauso para la increíble, Jyn Erso.-

-¡Bravo!- aplaudió con emoción Holtz cuando Jyn bajo al escenario.

La chica con el cabello recogido dejo la guitarra, y se fue a la barra en donde se encuentra Baze, Erin y Holtzmann se levantaron de la mesa e se fueron hacia la barra para conocer a Jyn.

-Hola, Jyn.- saludo seductoramente la rubia.

-Baze ¿Quiénes son estas dos mujeres?- pregunto con curiosidad la chica con el cabello recogido mientras se frunce su ceño.

-Chicas, les presento a Jyn, la estrella del bar.-

-Hola, soy Erin, encantada de conocerte.-

-Igualmente.-

-Soy Jillian pero dígame Holtz o Holtzmann.- saludo mientras se sacudió su mano con la de otro.

-Hola.-

Ambas mujeres saludaron a Jyn, mientras que Baze servía agua después de mucho agotamiento y charlaron para conocer más de ella.

-¿Que estilo de música, tocas, escuchas?- pregunto Holtz mientras tomaba el vaso de agua.

-Toco rock estilo de los años setenta, ochenta y noventa, y un poco de heavy metal e escucho música clásica para relajarme cuando hago canciones.-

-Que buenos gustos musicales.- sonrió Erin.

-Y dime, ¿Colecciona discos de música?-

-Si, tengo discos de todas las décadas, bandas y países, si quieren vamos a mi apartamento para conocer más.- respondió Jyn al levantar de la mesa.

-Si.- contestaron ambas mujeres.

-Baze, debo irme, estaré con ellas en mi apartamento, nos vemos mañana.- contesto la joven y se saluda con su cabeza a su mejor amigo.

-¡Nos vemos Baze!-

Ambas mujeres se fueron del bar para conocer más sobre Jyn y su mundo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, perdón por la demora.

 

Erin y Holtzmann entraron al departamento de Jyn, que queda a pocas cuadras del bar.

-Entra, bienvenido a mi hogar.- dijo la cantante al entrar a su casa.

El apartamento de la cantante tenía una pared de color celeste decorado con discos de vinilo y posters de bandas y cantantes de rock, tiene un living, un pequeño estudio de música, un televisor de última generación, y un reproductor de música moderna con música clásica de fondo.

-Siéntase por favor, ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-Sí, Jugo solamente.- respondió la castaña, cruzando las piernas en el sofá.

-Cerveza, por favor.-                                      

-Muy bien.- contesto Jyn al sacar las bebidas frescas de la heladera  -Aquí tienes chicas, sus bebidas.-

-Gracias.-

-Gracias, Jyn.- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, teniendo en sus manos la lata de cerveza.

Las tres mujeres tomaron sus bebidas y charlaron para conocer más sobre Jyn.

-Dime, ¿Cuántos años vivís en Nueva York?- pregunto Erin, tomando el jugo.

-Vivo aquí hace 4 años, cuando termine la secundaria, decidir ir a la ciudad para trabajar y ganar más de dinero.-

-Buena respuesta, otra pregunta, ¿Por qué decidiste ser cantante? ¿Trabajas solo el fin de semana o los días de semana?- pregunto Holtzmann con la lata fria en su mano.

-Yo decidir ser cantante porque la música es mi pasión, me gusta la música rock porque un amigo de mi padre le gusta el rock.- respondió Jyn terminando su bebida, contando su vida cotidiana. –Estudio los días de semana en la universidad, los días viernes a la noche toco en el bar, sábado y domingo descanso.

-Excelente respuesta, oye Jyn, como charlamos en el bar, quiero ver los disco que coleccionas.- hablo Holtz mientras terminaba de beber la lata de cerveza.

-Muy bien, lo voy a traer enseguida.-

La joven fue a la mesa de música en donde guardaba sus discos de música, ella vuelve con la caja en sus manos y se sienta en el sofá con las dos mujeres.

-Que discos tan raros y las portadas son tan extravagantes.- dijo asombrada la castaña al ver los discos de rock de la cantante.

-Aquí dice: Mana, Sueños Liquidos.- hablo la rubia al ver con curiosidad la portada en español. –Jyn, ¿Cómo conseguiste este disco en español?-

-Este disco y los otros en español, me regalo un compañero de secundaria, es disco con muy buena música, este disco me regalo en la graduación de la secundaria, después de la graduación, nos separamos, eran un buen amigo, ahora vive con su amigo, su nombre es Cassian y su amigo Bodhi, miren.- dijo Jyn al mostrar su celular con la foto de Cassian y Bodhi.

-Qué bonito es.-

-Y se parecen como novios.-

-¡Holtz!- reacciono un poco molesta Erin por el comentario de Holtz, aunque sea su imaginación gay de la rubia.

-Perdón.-

-Muy bien chicas, si quieren, vamos a mi habitación para seguir hablando más, y si quieren puede dormir en mi cuarto, no creo puede salir muy de noche.- contesto la cantante llevando los vaso al a cocina.

Las dos mujeres quedaron paradas al ver a Jyn llevar los vasos a la cocina, Holtzmann miro excitada el cuerpo atractivo de la joven, mientras que Erin se sonroja y tiembla de nervios  al ver el rostro de la cantante, ellas no saben qué va a pasar a continuación.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es NSFW/+18

 

En la habitación de Jyn, las tres mujeres se sentaron en la cama para seguir hablando y seguir conociendo.

-Dime chicas, ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Qué hacen en la vida diaria?-

-Conocí a Holtz cuando me fui al instituto en donde antes trabajaba Abby, antes no sabía nada de ella pero ahora nos conocemos frecuentemente.- contesto Erin con los dedos entrelazados. –Trabajamos como cazadoras e investigadoras de fantasmas los días de semana, en las noches descansamos, y los fines de semana salimos de paseo.-

-Muy bien, y dime ¿Sabe besar?- pregunto con curiosidad Jyn mientras sonrie.

-¿Lista, Erin?-

-Si.- respondió de forma nerviosa la castaña, su corazón late rápido.

Holtz y Erin se acercaron sus labios lentamente y comenzaron a besar de forma suave y lento, momentos después, sus labios se separaron del beso.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto la rubia.

-Nada mal, fue muy hermoso, ahora quiero ver más, esta vez con mucha pasión.- respondió de forma traviesa la cantante.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Holtzmann.

-Si.-

Las dos mujeres nuevamente se acercaron sus labios, esta vez un lento y apasionado beso, sus lenguas se cruzaron por el apasionado beso, minutos después, sus labios se separaron, ambas mujeres se respiraron profundamente.

-Mmm… Eso fue muy apasionado.- dijo traviesamente Jyn al ver el beso de Erin y Holtz mientras se lame sus labios.

-Gracias…- jadeo Holtzmann.

-Y dime, ¿Mantiene relaciones sexuales?-

-Sí, solo los fines de semana, hacemos el amor, hacemos juegos previos y usamos juguetes sexuales.-

-Guau, que apasionado, yo tengo una colección de juguetes de adultos, te lo muestro la próxima vez. ¿Dale?-

-Si.- respondieron las dos mujeres con una sonrisa.

-Dime, ¿Alguna vez hice un trio?-

Ambas se congelaron por la pregunta de Jyn sobre los tríos, ellas nunca experimentaron un experiencia así, Erin está nerviosa porque es su primera vez con Jyn.

-No lo hice, nunca experimente así.-

-Yo tampoco, pero me gustaría hacer.- respondió Holtz con mucho entusiasmo de su primera experiencia.

-¿Quieres inténtalo?-

-Si.-

-Quiero hacerlo.-

Jyn beso suavemente a Erin mientras que Holtzmann metió las manos baja la remera de la cantante sintiendo una sensación áspera en la espalda, después ella beso a la rubia mientras la castaña toco el suave vientre de la cantante, Jyn comenzó a quitar la blusa y el pantalón de jean de Erin y lo hizo lo mismo a Holtz, quitando la chaqueta de cuero, la remera desteñida y el pantalón negro, ambas quedaron en ropa interior.

-Que sexis estas.- sonrió traviesamente Jyn a las dos mujeres medio desnudas. –Ahora voy a sacar mi ropa.-

La cantante salió de la cama y comenzó a quitar lentamente la ropa, saco su pantalón de jean mostrando su bello trasero acompañado con unas bragas de color negro, cuando Jyn quita la remera, las dos mujeres quedaron asombradas al ver el tatuaje en la espalda de la cantante, eran unas alas grandes de ángel.

-¿Y eso?-

-Jyn, ¿Por qué tatuaste las alas?- pregunto la rubia al mirar el tatuaje.

-Es porque hice en memoria de mi madre, murió cuando tenía 8 años, después a los 20 me tatué las alas para recodar a mi madre.-

-Que hermoso.- dijo Holtz al enamorar del tatuaje de Jyn.

-Qué bello.-

-Gracias, ¿Están listas para la acción?-

-Si.-

-Sí, estoy lista.- contesto la castaña mientras que su cuerpo esta excitado e inquieto.

Jyn beso a Erin y toco suavemente el vientre y los pechos con el sostén puesto mientras que Holtz tocaba la espalda tatuada, después la cantante cambio, beso y toco la rubia mientras que la castaña toco el vientre y los muslos de la cantante. Jyn quito el sostén deportivo de Holtz, beso y lamio los pezones duros.

-¡Ah…!- gimió la rubia al sentir la lengua de la joven.

Erin desabrochó el sostén de Jyn y se besó por toda la espalda, después la cantante quito el sostén de la castaña, toco y lamio los pezones, la rubia puso sus manos debajo del sostén de la joven y empezó a tocar, acariciar y pellizcar los pezones duros, ambas mujeres gimieron de placer al tocar sus cuerpos.

 -Ah…- jadeo Erin mientras se sacude su cuerpo al sentir el toque de manos de Jyn.

La cantante toco la tela de las bragas de la castaña y luego quito, quedando desnuda a Erin, Holtzmann quito las bragas y toco el trasero de Jyn.

-Mmm…- gimió suavemente la cantante.

La joven toco suavemente el clítoris de la castaña, ella gimió mientras que Jyn lo tocaba, después la cantante metió un dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a subir y bajar suavemente, luego, agrego otro dedo, de a poco aumento la velocidad, los dedos de Jyn comenzó a llenar con la excitación de Erin.

-¡Ah…! ¡Voy a llegar!- gimió de placer la castaña, mientras se siente los dedos de la joven en sus paredes hasta que llego su clímax.

-Que sexy eres.- sonrió picarona la cantante mientras se quitaba sus dedos dentro de ella. -¿Esta lista para el placer, Holtz?-

-Sí, estoy lista, nena.-

Jyn toco la tela del bóxer de Holtzmann y después lo quito, dejando desnuda la rubia, la joven toco suavemente con sus dos dedos, el clítoris de la rubia.

-¡Ah…!- gimió la rubia mientras que la cantante le tocaba, ella se sacude de placer.

Luego, la cantante puso un dedo dentro de ella y empujo suavemente por dentro y afuera.

-Ah…-

Después, ella agrego otro dedo dentro de Holtz, subió y bajo suavemente los dedos de Jyn en ella, luego lo embistió un poco rápido haciendo que la rubia gritaba de placer.

-¡Ah…!- gimió al sentir entre sus paredes, los dedos de la joven cantante mientras se sacude con mucha pasión.

-Eres muy traviesa, ji ji.- rio seductoramente Jyn.

-¡Me voy a llegar…! ¡Ah…!- gimió Holtz al llegar el clímax.

La cantante quito sus dedos de la rubia con la excitación mientras que ella se respiró muy profunda y con la cara sonrojada.

-¿Están listas para atacarme?- pregunto en modo seductora Jyn.

-¿Lista, Holtzmann?-

-Sí, mi bella.-

Las dos mujeres quitaron el sostén de Jyn, exponiendo sus senos, Holtz se besó en forma suave el vientre mientras que Erin lo hizo lo mismo, en las piernas, luego, ambas mujeres se besaron, lamieron y succionó los pezones duros de la cantante.

-¡Ah…!- gimió Jyn, mientras se sacude sus pechos cuando las dos mujeres lamieron un pezón para cada una.

-¿Quieres llegar al clímax?- pregunto picarona Erin.

-Si… Ah…- jadeo Jyn mientras que su corazón se late rápido y su cuerpo desesperado de deseo.

La castaña toco el clítoris de la cantante y la rubia metió dos dedos dentro de ella en forma suave, luego, el movimiento de las dos mujeres aumentó la velocidad, Jyn se arqueo la espalda y grito de placer.

-Que hermosa eres.- susurro en modo seductora Erin.

-Eres la mujer más sexy del mundo.-

-¡Ah…! ¡Voy a…! ¡Ahhhhh...!- grito de placer al sacudir su cuerpo con los dedos de las dos mujeres, atrapada por su propio deseo.

Cuando llego el clímax, los muslos de Jyn se llenaron de humedad, ambas mujeres se quitaron sus respectivos dedos de ella y lo lamieron, la cantante quedaron roja al ver cómo estas dos mujeres lamiendo los dedos, Holtzmann y Erin se besaron a Jyn, para relajar después de su primer trio.

-¿Te gusto la experiencia?- pregunto la cantante.

-Sí, me gusto, fue una nueva sensación para mí.- contesto con una sonrisa la castaña abrazando a la joven.

-Yo también, me encanto y fue muy excitante.-

-Me alegro, que tal si la próxima vez hagamos otro trio, pero esta vez con juguetes.-

-Muy buena idea.- respondió la rubia, guiñe con una sonrisa y emocionada para su próxima experiencia.

-Y yo también.-

-Ok, la próxima lo hagamos, ahora descansa, chicas.-

Las tres mujeres descansaron abrazadas después de hacer su primer trio para ambas, sintieron que ambas hicieron el amor hasta las estrellas.


	4. Chapter 4

 

En una mañana soleada, Erin se levanta lentamente de la cama, al despertar, su cuerpo estaba desnudo por la sesión de sexo de la noche anterior, la castaña se puso roja, agarro la toalla y cubrió su cuerpo para ir a bañar.

En el baño, ella toco la puerta y una mujer lo abrió.

-Soy Holtzmann, recién termine de bañar, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Buenos días, Holtz, es que me voy a bañar también.-

-Ok, pase.- contesto la rubia, dejando pasar a la castaña para tomar un baño.

Erin entro para bañar, lavo su cuerpo y su cabello con una aroma a rosas, cuando termino de bañar, ella fue a la habitación de Jyn para secar su cuerpo y poner la misma ropa que uso en la noche anterior, después, fue al comedor para el desayuno, Erin vio a Holtz desayunando, mientras que Jyn está preparando la comida, la cantante ahora viste con pantalón de pijama y una musculosa morada con tiras.

-Buenos días, Erin.- saludo la joven mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno. –Tu desayuno está listo.

 -Gracias.-

La cantante llevo su plato a la mesa para sentar junto a las dos mujeres, el desayuno eran unos hotcakes con fruta encima acompañado con jugo de naranja exprimida.

-Que buen desayuno, me gusta como cocinas, Jyn.- elogio la rubia mientras desayuna los hotcakes.

-Mm… esta excelente y cocinas a la perfección.-

-Gracias, lo saque en un libro de cocina de mi madre.-

-Está bien, y dime, ¿Cómo eran tus padres?-

-Mi padre se llama Galen y mi madre se llama Lyra, soy hija única, nos llevamos muy bien y éramos unidos, hasta cuando tenía ocho, mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico, mi padre sobrevivió, y yo llore al escuchar sobre la muerte de mi madre.- conto Jyn sobre su difícil infancia. –Después, mi padre me cuido hasta llegar los dieciocho, y cuando me gradué de la secundaria, pedí permiso a mi padre para ir a la universidad que tanto quería estudiar.

-Y si, lo hiciste.- hablo Holtz al retirar de la mesa y llevando los platos a la cocina.

-Sí, lo hice.-

Después de desayunar, Holtzmann y Erin ayudo a Jyn a limpiar los platos y cubiertos mientras charlaba.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?- pegunto la castaña mientras secaba los cubiertos.

-Mi padre está en su casa, y los fines de visita a su amigo.-

-Está bien.-

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a limpiar los cubiertos, estoy orgullosa de ustedes.-

-De nada.- sonrió Holtzmann al guardar los platos y cubiertos.

-De nada, Jyn, ya debemos irnos.-

 Las dos mujeres iban a salir del departamento de la cantante, hasta que ella dijo:

-Esperen, chicas, antes que se vaya, voy a tomar una foto entra las tres.-

-Que bien.- dijo con alegría la rubia y hace un pequeño aplauso, entusiasmada de tomar una selfie con la cantante.

-Ok.-

La joven saco con las tres un selfie con la cámara moderna, para recodar su primer encuentro con Jyn.

-Que hermosa foto, muchas gracias, Jyn.- agradeció Erin mirando con una sonrisa la foto para recordar el primer encuentro con Jyn.

-Envió esta foto en sus celulares.- contesto Jyn mientras envía la foto.-. Toma, es un folleto del bar, yo actuó los viernes, y una cosa más.-

Jyn beso a Erin y luego a Holtzmann, la castaña quedo un poco rojo por el beso y la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Es un lindo beso que somos oficialmente  amantes.-

-Gracias, Jyn.-

-Gracias.- agradeció sonrojada la castaña y despidieron con la cabeza. –Muchas gracias por la visita, nos vemos muy pronto.

-Hasta luego, Jyn.-

-Nos vemos, chicas.-

Las dos mujeres salieron del departamento de la joven, tomando de la mano, Erin Y Holtzmann nunca va a olvidar el primer encuentro con Jyn, y algún día va a volver a encontrar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos damas y caballeros, llegamos al final de este fanfic crossover, espero que haya disfrutado de este viaje, muy pronto voy a traer la segunda parte.
> 
> Thank you


End file.
